Changes
by Beelzemon
Summary: The sequel to my fic 'Change'. You better read it first...
1. Default Chapter

Changes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I own Orion, the storyline, and the Elemental Knights. Apparently, I don't own the name 'Star Scream', since the Transformers series took it. and thanks to whoever pointed it out. I thought of the name WAY before Transformers started using it..  
  
Summary: The sequel to 'Change'. I won't bore you with details. just read Change first.  
  
Forte: HO-CHA!!!! GUESS WHO??????  
  
Beelzemon: . Oh no. can't you leave me alone?  
  
Forte: Nope. We're roommates, remember? By the way, Skullsatamon's playing 'WWF SMACKDOWN: JUST BRING IT'.  
  
Beelzemon: . no biggie.  
  
Forte: . Yeah, well I just gave that to you as a comparison. I was surfing on there earlier, and came across Dark Raptor's profile since she made you one of her favorite authors. and guess what?  
  
Beelzemon: (Sighs) What?  
  
Forte: She thinks you're hot.  
  
Beelzemon: (Snaps to attention.) WHAT??????????  
  
Forte: She said 'As Impmon, he's a cutie, and as Beelzemon, he's just hot.'  
  
Beelzemon: (Turns a deep crimson.) Uh.. Let's just move on with the story, shall we?  
  
Forte: . I know you probably don't think the same way about her, but just maybe.  
  
(Beelzemon stuffs Forte in a trash compactor.)  
  
Forte V/O: THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: True, but you can't get out.  
  
(Forte blasts a hole in the compactor and gets out.  
  
Forte: (Dusts himself off.) . Personally, you have all rights not to feel that way about her. since she's a lizard freak and all, and you're a Digimon.  
  
Beelzemon: Um. you are a grade A idiot. guess who came to retaliate for telling me that?  
  
(Dark Raptor carries of Forte.)  
  
Forte: OH SHIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Sorry about that folks. let's move onto the story. First I'll recap the final chapter of the previous story from a different viewpoint.  
  
Prologue..  
  
Orion drifted to sleep as the two guys left the room. He was glad they had helped him. The last thing he remembered was that he had blacked out back at his Bio-dome. He had run back inside, hoping that enough of his notes and serums survived so he could fix the pain he had caused. A wolf-hybrid helped him realize what he did WASN'T helping anyone. Orion's eyes then snapped open.  
  
'Wait a second. that guy with the mullet. he looked a lot like that hybrid. could he be that. No, that's not possible. the only antidote I made had too much risk of killing the hybrid in the process, and besides that, it was spilled on the floor of the lab. It would be impossible to get enough of it off the floor for a dose of it.'  
  
Orion closed his eyes again, and started to sleep. His body needed the rest.  
  
He was wakened when he heard shouting from down the hall. His body ached less now, so he planned to go down there and tell them to quit shouting. He yawned, showing razor sharp teeth, and then got up and out of the bed.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Short I know, but.  
  
(Forte walks in, battered, beaten, bruised, scorched, and in other ways maimed.)  
  
Forte: Damn that freakish bitch. If only I succeeded in my plans to keep here from psychically harming me. Damn Gateman.exe. all that money on M9 ammo wasted. Do you realize how many it took to keep Bowser asleep?  
  
Beelzemon: uh. Forte?  
  
Forte: . Let me guess. He's right behind me.  
  
Beelzemon: Yup.  
  
(Then Bowser starts dragging Forte away.)  
  
Forte: (Getting extremely angry.) WILL.YOU.LET.ME.GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Forte powers up to such an extreme, his body is red hot, and sears Bowser's hand black.)  
  
Bowser: GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: ZERO HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Time seems to stop, as Forte rushes at Bowser. In fact, we're just watching the action greatly slowed down just to see his movements, but he's still incredibly fast. He runs THROUGH Bowser, not harming him at all, then grabs his tail, spins him at about 10,000,000 r.p.m. Forte releases Bowser, and the poor guy goes flying around the globe.)  
  
Beelzemon: . Uh-oh.  
  
Forte: . 23.24.25.  
  
Beelzemon: What are you counting?  
  
Forte: 27.28. Bowser's complete flights around the globe. 30.31.  
  
Beelzemon: . EEEEEEEEEEEEEE. 


	2. Secrets told...

Forte: Ow.. My aching everything.  
  
Beelzemon: Let me guess. your version of Goku's 'Kaio Ken' attack.  
  
Forte: Yeah. Ow. but I pushed it too far. if you ever learn it. by some freak twist of fate. NEVER go past level twenty.  
  
Beelzemon: How far did you go?  
  
Forte: . level two hundred.  
  
Chapter 1 - Secrets told.  
  
Orion's heard was pounding by the time he got to the door of the room where the shouting came from. He was about to knock when he heard a word that caught his interest. 'Hybrid'.  
  
"Geez. of all the people to pick to turn into hybrids, why'd you pick us?" The voice of the spiky haired guy asked.  
  
"You guys were the only ones around. and at the time, we thought you picked those Zoids because you wanted to be the animals they represent." a man's voice answered.  
  
Orion thought they might be insane, but he remembered his experiments in transforming people. He DID send notes to colleagues in the new field. If one of them was in there.. Orion's guilt lifted.  
  
'I can't believe I didn't remember sooner. One of them said he was perfecting a way back!'  
  
Then he listened further.  
  
"You could've ASKED us."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I don't know. I kind of like being part wolf for awhile."  
  
Orion's heart skipped a beat.  
  
'So that guy WAS that wolf hybrid. but.'  
  
He decided to listen some more.  
  
"So why'd that energy thing hurt us, but not them?"  
  
"Because when I cast the spell on them, it wasn't supposed to take affect as quickly."  
  
Orion arched an eyebrow.  
  
'Spell? . Could the stories my ancestors left in that adventurer's journal be true? About magic existing back then? If so, then. was that vial truly a trophy from a titanic battle between human and dragon?'  
  
Orion was confused about the matter. Then he heard something that confirmed that part of what was being said in there was true.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Are you okay Naomi?"  
  
"Yeah. but that bullet wound Orion inflicted still hurts."  
  
Orion gasped. Inside that room were the hybrids, most likely human now, that had stormed his Bio-dome.  
  
'. And they didn't seek revenge for nearly killing her.'  
  
Orion calmed down, and pretended not to have heard a word. He knocked on the door.  
  
Tauros opened the door, and Orion was standing there, a sleepy look in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. but the shouting woke me up."  
  
"We'll try to be quiet."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Orion turned to walk back to the room he left, when he was stopped.  
  
"What's your name?" Leena asked.  
  
Orion considered telling them the name he was known by, but he changed his mind, and told them his real name.  
  
"Alexander."  
  
Then Orion. or rather. Alexander. went back to the bed he had been provided.  
  
"Alexander." Iceius repeated to himself.  
  
Then Brad noticed something he hadn't before.  
  
"Wait a second! He has two eyes!"  
  
"So?" Bit asked.  
  
"Remember! Back at the dome!"  
  
/////////////////// Flashback. //////////////////  
  
The demi-human heroes were watching Orion from behind crates, desks, and other hiding places. He was holding an infant, which had been the child of the cheetah hybrid, whose body lied on the floor, the bleeding just stopped. The exact words Orion spoke to the child weren't remembered, but he brushed aside a tuft of hair, and exposed an eye patch hidden by the hair. The baby had become curious about it, and playfully removed it, showing an empty socket, which had signs of his eye being gouged out long ago, since no blood or muscles were to be seen inside the socket. Orion then took the patch, and placed it back on. The words that followed were remembered like this.  
  
"Don't do that. I don't want you getting exposed to mutilation at an early age. like me."  
  
////////////////// End of Flashback. //////////////////  
  
Then the others' eyes went wide. They remembered that.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Brad thought about it.  
  
"He was knocked into a desk with chemicals on it, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
". You mean that he."  
  
"Might have fallen victim to his own serum."  
  
Bill then looked up from behind a couch. His crocodilian face had a look of concern.  
  
"I still have a few notes from his lab."  
  
Bill took out scraps of paper, and began to read them out loud.  
  
"Let's see. Entry 45. ' The flaw in the serum still eludes me. I don't understand what went wrong. I added acids to weaken the cell structure enough so the change is not lethal. I properly programmed the 'smart cells' to do their job. The subject, named Allesa, has absorbed the serum into her bones, skin, and bloodstream. What went wrong? Could it be because she is one month pregnant? Have I miscalculated the dose?' Entry 48 'I have found my flaw. The serum requires an additional injection of the DNA of the mammal desired to create a hybrid of. I learned this when Allesa was attacked by one of the cheetahs I keep here for samples. I shot the beast dead, and it bled into one of her cuts. I must admit the resulting effect was quite a surprise to us. Personal note - I must remember to have the future subjects avoid tight clothing, shoes, boots, and other restrictive garments at all costs. If I didn't keep a penknife in my desk, Allesa would surely have strangled on her own clothes.' Entry 54. 'I must find a way to at least weaken the instincts of the mammals they take the form of. Allesa nearly tore me apart today before recognizing me. That was a sorrowful day for me. She had volunteered for this. I hope that I can fix this before it's too late.' Entry 55. 'It's too late. She no longer thinks the same way. I tried the formula I made to counter this lose of self, but this doesn't work if they already have become someone else in their mind. My baby sister is dead to the world because of a mistake I made. The last words she said to me before forgetting herself were 'I understood what could happen. I'm just glad to know I helped you.'"  
  
They all felt terrible after that. The cheetah hybrid Alex shot was his own sister.  
  
"Entry 56. My sister continues to help me. In my endeavor to restore her mind, I came across a way to change my subjects into forms other than mammals. All I have to do is 'reset' the coding of the human cells, little by little. I shall reset only the parts holding the codes for making the subject mammal. It's much easier than one would anticipate. In fact, I even did so to myself. I only wrote in codes to improve a trait I am well noted for, despite my lack of two eyes.accuracy. However, I learned that genetics, DNA, and heredity are NOT everything. I actually lost some skill from that. Since then, I returned my DNA to normal, but enhanced my strength just enough so the recoil on the Magnum I keep for safety reasons doesn't dislocated my shoulder. One of my guards was zeroing the sights for me the other day, and the recoil tore his arm off. I must remember that my strength is deceptively increased. Right now, that man has had his stump seared so that he doesn't bleed to death. I warned him the gun was strong. What an arrogant fool he is. Worse still, he got some of the other guards reading indecent magazines.' Entry 59. Well, that guard I mentioned back in entry 56 gave me a good idea. Since there are few guards, why not make THEM hybrids so they can defend this place better. I have already been experimenting with predator DNA. For each of them, they shall receive the DNA of the top predators of the sectors they will defend. Ryan was obviously the first to volunteer when he heard he could get his arm back. I visited him before the procedure. Very strange, his fascination of scorpions. He said that the only things crazy enough to mess with them were destructive, and stupid. That fits the human race to a 'T'. Therefore, I decided to give him scorpion DNA. I just hope I'm not making a mistake in trusting him."  
  
Brad, Naomi, and Jack remembered him. He guided them out of the desert sector.  
  
"Entry 63. The guards have succumbed to their predator instincts, with the odd exception of Ryan. Then I looked in a textbook to check on scorpions. No wonder. Scorpions feed on insect life, and tarantulas. What that DOESN'T explain is why he hasn't been chasing after prey-hybrids like the others. I've had to place force collars on them to keep them fro devouring my precious subjects. I made sure that they were guarding the grates into the dome. Ryan is a wild card though. He still thinks like a human being, and had found out how to disable the collar I placed on him as a precaution. I don't see why he had to though. I made sure every necessity was within the parameter of his 'cage'. Entry 64. I found out what he was up to. He's been plotting my downfall for one rather stupid reason, which he could have asked me for. a mate, or a lack of one therefore. I would love to comply, but I'd rather NOT risk a plague of homicidal offspring. He'll have to wait until I can control how they change. Unfortunately, since every single human being is different, so is his or her change. I can't fix it. Entry 67. I must remember to give Ryan electro shock torture for this insult. He found out the password for the desert sector was Nomad. He didn't try to kill me, which I thank him for, but he let a dung-beetle hybrid sneak up on me, and roll a giant ball of dung over top of me to insult me. It wasn't serious, but I had to make sure I completely destroyed the odor before I checked on the wolf-hybrids in the forest sector. I didn't want to be unpleasant to them. I bet Ryan's laughing his head off right now. I wish he really DID laugh his head off after this."  
  
"So THAT'S what Ryan meant when that hybrid 'bowled his over'."  
  
"Entry 70. Allesa is having troubles with the other cheetah hybrids. They want her as their mate, and she can't fend them off in her eighth month. She showed that she didn't completely forget me. She came to me before anyone else, including that elephant-hybrid called 'Big Joe'. From what I heard, he acts as a bouncer. Anyway, she found my measures drastic, but then again, that cheetah bugging her was riling up the water buffalo hybrids into stampeding. I lost fifteen subjects because of that, AND my sister was nearly killed. I swore to God he'd pay for that. My aim had not grown untrustworthy since the mass murder of that city in land. I believe it's used as a Zoid battleground now. Today is a day I take time to remember why I started this venture. Entry 78. My sister demands to see me about her child. It's a strange thing that her son is completely human. She demanded that I return him. I must make sure he's healthy. I told her I had to run tests. That's also true. I want him to live a normal life. She was agitated, and ready to pounce. I gave her reason not to. I told her indirectly who it was that made that city empty. I was expecting her to show me more respect. She instead tried to kill me, as if to avenge them. I had no choice but to kill her. . DAMN IT!!!! WHY COULDN'T I FIND A WAY TO RESTORE HER MIND SOONER???????????? It's my fault. I can only hope that this experiment can redeem my soul, and give me hope. if not act as penance for my sins. I pray her soul has gone to Heaven. She was guilty only of wishing to help her big brother try and redeem his blackened soul. Right now, I smell wet fur. Another hybrid wants to see me. I'll see how this turns out."  
  
That last entry recapped the events before Brad confronted him. They had no idea he felt that way.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Forte: . Whoa. That is EASILY the longest chapter you ever wrote.  
  
Beelzemon: Thank you. 


	3. Dreams become nightmares...

Well, here's another.  
  
Spy Guy: Hey Forte!  
  
Forte: What?  
  
Spy Guy: I was on Fanfiction.net earlier, and there were fics with you in them.  
  
Forte: Huh?  
  
Spy Guy: They were called 'Ecstasy of Blue' and 'Velvet Rain'.  
  
Forte: . Those have to be the weirdest names for fics with me in them.  
  
Spy Guy: . Rock and Forte~ Sitting in a.  
  
Forte: WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING HELL IS THAT AUTHOR ON??????????? MY EYES ARE ON ROLL, I HATE ROCK, AND THAT'S JUST SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Forte shoots Spy Guy's crotch.)  
  
Spy Guy: Ow.  
  
Beelzemon: Uh.. On with THIS fic.  
  
Chapter 2 - Dreams become nightmares.  
  
Orion.er. Alex. fell asleep before he was in the bed. He was THAT tired. His whole body felt overworked. The dream world welcomed him with open arms.  
  
/ First dream/  
  
Alex was walking down a street. He felt the town was familiar. He decided to ask the woman with the Victorian style dress and bonnet in front of him for directions.  
  
"Excuse me miss."  
  
The woman turned around, and turned out to be a lizard Hybrid. Alex had seen lots of hybrids before. He was just surprised to see one in a city.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell me what city I'm in? I didn't see the sign."  
  
"Grand Dream sir."  
  
".Uh. thank you."  
  
Alex was in the city he had massacred. It WAS a thriving utopia in the making when he attacked. It appeared to be one again. He looked around. There were numerous hybrids and normal people co-existing, just as he hoped for when he started his project.  
  
'Wow. This is amazing..' "WHOA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alex dodged gunfire. Everyone started running and screaming. He looked to see who was firing. It was himself, in the outfit he wore when he first destroyed the city.  
  
"What on Zi?"  
  
His other self, which was still known as Orion, smirked, and took out a familiar gun. A PD something or other. Alex never remembered the whole name. All he knew was that if he was reliving an altered version of the massacre, the gun was using specially made Anti-Zoid bullets that could be fired rapidly. Alex saw something on Orion that made him think.  
  
'An eye patch? Wait a second.'  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
Alex looked up to see Orion standing over him. The last thing he saw was a lone bullet pierce his skull.  
  
/Real World/  
  
"GAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alex jumped up. He was mortified. He was watching.himself destroy his own hopes for the future. Then he remembered the eye patch Orion had. Alex noticed he wasn't wearing one, and that he saw a wider field of vision.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
Alex chalked it up to a dream, and fell asleep.  
  
/Second Dream/  
  
Alex was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes, and looked into the face of a man similar in appearance to himself.  
  
"Wake up boy! You'd better leave now! The dragon's coming!"  
  
Alex got up fast, and noticed that the man, and himself, were dressed in medieval attire. The man was in a knight's armor, and Alex was garbed as a squire.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"I want to see this out, sir."  
  
"."  
  
The knight allowed Alex to follow him. They got into a Saber Fang, and Alex was going to ask about it until he remembered that Zoids existed for a long time. The knight piloted the Zoid towards a combat zone, where a dragon, with emerald scales, and a massive frame was waiting. The knight piloted the Saber Fang like a true master, but the dragon kept matching him move for move. At long last, the knight managed to bring the beast down. Then the knight stopped the Saber Fang, and they got out. The dragon was still alive. Alex examined it, and cut his arm on the dragon's horns by accident. He didn't notice, and continued to look at it, and got the dragon's blood into his cut. He began to feel sick.  
  
"{Groan} What's happening?"  
  
Alex fell to the ground in pain, and saw the figure of the knight standing over him.  
  
"Alex. I wish you hadn't done that."  
  
Alex was surprised the knight knew his name. Then he was horrified as the knight drew his sword. until he used it to kill the dragon.  
  
'Why was I afraid? He wasn't going to hurt me.'  
  
Then the knight looked at Alex solemnly, and then Alex's world went black.  
  
/Real World/  
  
"Alex. Alex! ALEX!!!!"  
  
Alex woke up with a start. He was startled, and looked around. He saw a woman with bandages around her waist.  
  
"HUH? WHAT?"  
  
"Relax. I just came to see if you're all right."  
  
Alex calmed down.  
  
"Oh. yeah. I think so."  
  
Alex got out of the bed, and noticed the sunlight streaming into the room.  
  
"You sure seemed frightened of something though."  
  
Alex hardly paid attention. His gaze was locked on his reflection off of a mirror. He stared into his eyes reflected in the mirror. Both of them.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Spy Guy: Ow..  
  
Forte: That's not a good enough punishment for him.  
  
Beelzemon: . We could always try the Doc.  
  
Forte: Are you serious?  
  
Beelzemon: It couldn't hurt.. Well. him it could.  
  
Forte: . uh. Well. maybe the Doc in a different dimension could do it. you do still have that portal program.  
  
Spy Guy: .Will you guys tell me what you're up to?  
  
Beelzemon: On three.THREE!!!!!!!!!  
  
(They throw Spy Guy into the portal.) 


	4. Change has come again

Aloha readers!!!!! Blues here. Beelzemon and Forte are still knocked out due to Bowser. so I'm being nice and putting up old three eyes' update for him.  
  
Spy Guy: ARF!!!! RUFF ARF RUFF!!!!!!!!  
  
Blues: . Hold on a sec. while I activate the translator.  
  
(Blues turns on a translation device he installed in his circuits.)  
  
Spy Guy: [translated from 'Dog'.] HELP ME!!!!!! CHANGE ME BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Blues: . This isn't the first time.  
  
(Blues has his palm facing Spy Guy, and an electrical shock fries Spy Guy.)  
  
Spy Guy: .  
  
Blues: That should kick those nanomachines that rewrote his DNA into returning him to normal. I wonder why three eyes didn't mention anything like that in this fic? (Reads fics.) Oh. (Looks at Beelzemon, Forte, and Spy Guy. They are STILL unconscious.) . If I read all of his fics, and they're still out. Never-mind. Here's his update, according to his 'script'. Though the chapter title's mine.  
  
Chapter 3 - Change has come again.  
  
Alex pinched himself. He wanted to know if this was a dream or not. It hurt. He looked where he pinched, and noticed a trickle of blood coming from there.  
  
"What on Zi?"  
  
Naomi watched him examine himself. She turned when he got to a 'certain' part of his examination.  
  
"Oh-no."  
  
Alex knew that the serum he made had affected him. He also knew that a couple of the ingredients weren't in it. like the one he used to speed the process, or the painkillers. Naomi turned around. She saw that his fingernails had become claws, which were still developing, since they were tiny. He was rubbing his temples, careful not to cut his forehead. Naomi went to tell the others.  
  
"Got any Jacks?" Tempest asked.  
  
"Go fish. I'm so glad I can say that, and not get hungry." Jamie said.  
  
"{YAWN!} I'm tired." Bit said sleepily.  
  
". Oh yeah. mortals can become fatigued." Earthos noted.  
  
A couple of the Knights remained since having the same opponents in the dimensional void did grow tiresome. Bill was sleeping on a couch nearby, facing away from the couch so he didn't rest on his spines, or take up too much room. Then Naomi walked in.  
  
"We have a problem. he HAS been affected by that serum."  
  
Brad, who wasn't able to sleep during the night, knew this could only mean trouble.  
  
Alex went over his changes again.  
  
'I'm not very far, which is good, but my DNA has been rewritten enough so I have two eyes. I also have claws.' He thought as he checked his claws. Did they seem larger? ' . My teeth are all sharp. and I don't have human 'equipment'.'  
  
Alex was worried. If he didn't know what animal he was becoming, it wouldn't matter if he DID get an antidote from that friend of his.  
  
'Let's see. this probably happened when that guy pushed me into the desk and.'  
  
Then it hit him. There was only one DNA sample on the desk at the time. the one preserved in the vial.  
  
'Oh-no.'  
  
Alex looked in the mirror. He noticed that his pupils were slits. like a cat's.  
  
"Whew! If it was that, then I have a way back. wait a second."  
  
Alex shuddered. He realized that the possibility of having cheetah DNA from his sister's blood was impossible.  
  
'I would have been affected differently if that was true.'  
  
He didn't have to think how he'd be affected. It was obvious. He sighed, and inhaled deeply to get more oxygen to his brain so he could think more clearly. What he smelled only made him think of one thing. Food.  
  
Jack was glad the whole mess was over. He wanted to get back to the battles. Now he could. Chris and Kelly were kind of disappointed they could have their 'cute kitty Jack'. Jack would rather eat Escargot than live through that treatment again. and he had NO intention of eating live snails.  
  
"I miss the kitty version of you Jack. you were cute."  
  
Jack was still at Tauros' hanger, since he was dead tired from that escapade yesterday. Plus he could have some French toast that Jamie made. He'd have to remember to ask how he made it.  
  
"Jack, I hope you aren't becoming a cat again." Jamie said from behind the counter.  
  
Jack was rather angry to be reminded of that.  
  
"Why the Hell would you think that?"  
  
Jamie ignored the swearing.  
  
"Because someone took one of the steaks I was thawing."  
  
Vega was in the room.  
  
"That sounds familiar."  
  
"What does kid?" Kelly asked.  
  
"When I was changing into that dinosaur, I did the same thing without even realizing it."  
  
Jamie put two and two together first.  
  
"You don't think Orion's changing, do you?"  
  
"It'd explain how he got his eye back." Jack said.  
  
Alex, a.k.a. Orion, was sleeping after his meal. He was initially disgusted when he started eating that raw steak. The health implications alone would normally keep people from trying it. Salmonella was just ONE of the reasons not to do that. However, the meat tasted wonderful. He felt sleepy again afterward, so he fell asleep in the hall. He faintly noticed he was starting to behave differently before he was fast asleep. Then he started think about how the fish tasted. He would have had more of it, but he ate it all.  
  
". WHOA!!!!!!"  
  
"Now what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Whoever took the steak also took all the fish!!!"  
  
Leena was in the room now.  
  
". Wait a second. how much of that huge catch of bass was left over?"  
  
They had caught a massive catch of large bass before the whole affair started. Brad had asked Jamie about the fish he was eating before they completely changed for a reason. the fish weighed around 10 pounds at the least.  
  
". About 145 pounds I think."  
  
"Someone's going to have one bad bellyache." Vega joked.  
  
Brad, Naomi and the others found Alex in the hall. He had changed much more since that morning. His clothes were in shreds since his body had become very muscular. His skin had changed to scales. Unlike Bill's rough scales, his were smooth and shiny. His ears had become pointed, and a tail had formed, although it wasn't fully formed. His feet remained in human shape, although like his hands, they were clawed. They were wondering what sped his changes.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Blues: . I see a plot hole. Earlier, it mentioned that he didn't have a chemical needed to speed the changes in him, and yet he changed so fast. (Reads notes with script.) . Oh. so with the chemical, the changes are immediate, but without it, the rate of change depends on how much material the body has to work with. Wait. that's a plot hole without an explanation. What kind of chemical could possibly replace the 'material' needed to work with? . Okay, I admit, I'm trying to make sense out of a fictional story. Just thought I'd point out three eyes' little mistakes.  
  
(Beelzemon and the others are still out.)  
  
Blues: . I'm tempted to shoot them to wake them up. Uh-oh.  
  
(Blues then gets a pair of shorts on Spy Guy's now human body.)  
  
Blues: . Good thing he was face down. although it wouldn't be something I haven't see before. What? I read anatomy books sometimes. so what? 


	5. Change of the body and the soul

Beelzemon: Well here we.  
  
(Then a five note, four-scale song is heard, and Blues warps in.)  
  
Beelzemon: . Let me guess. you heard about SSG'S prank.  
  
Blues: I came here so you could tell him it wouldn't have worked anyway. That, and I left my shield here. (Picks up shield.) Ciao.  
  
(Blues leaves.)  
  
Forte: . oh. Anyway, shouldn't you get the next chapter up?  
  
Beelzemon: Oh. Right.  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 4 - Change of the body and the soul.  
  
"Geez. He's heavy." Bit noted.  
  
"Quit complaining and help get him into his bed." Brad told him.  
  
"Bit has a point though." Naomi said.  
  
They were dragging Alex to the room where his bed was. It wasn't easy. His claws occasionally caught on the carpet, and as Bit said, he was rather heavy.  
  
"On three, lift. one, two, THREE!"  
  
They lifted him up, and got him onto the bed. They were surprised how he could sleep through all that.  
  
"Ow. my arms." Bit moaned.  
  
They had returned to the living room, and Bill was awake now.  
  
". What happened?"  
  
"We found Or. um. Alex. asleep in the hallway, so we hauled him back to his bed." Naomi said.  
  
"But he changed more. boy he was heavy." Bit added.  
  
Bill decided to look for himself.  
  
Alex woke up. He stretched his aching muscles, and sat down on the bed. He noticed how much he changed. By this point, his tail was fully formed.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Alex sighed. He was most likely stuck. He then caught scent of something. It was reptilian, and yet human. Alex prepared to pounce. The door opened.  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alex had pounced, knocking Bill flat on the ground. Alex growled at him, unsure if he was friend of foe, or even if he was human.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alex froze. He recognized the voice, despite the alterations in it. It was one of the scientists from the Bio-dome. Bill. Alex saw what his 'safety measure' had done to him. Alex got off of Bill, went back into the room, and locked himself in. Alex sat down on the floor. He didn't know if he was more of a beast now, or when he was working on his experiments.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?????"  
  
Everyone heard Bill shout for help. They had come to help, but found Bill trying to catch his breath.  
  
"He.{Huff Puff} pounced on me."  
  
"He WHAT?????" Bit asked.  
  
"I'm worried. {Huff} about his sanity."  
  
Alex heard every word. Bill wasn't the only one worried. Then Alex thought about it.  
  
'Wait. I'm not edgy about the humans. about the PEOPLE out there. Maybe it was just an instinct of sorts. The insight I'm getting now that I'm transforming.'  
  
Alex felt he was right. He hadn't tried to attack anyone human. He unlocked the door, but sharp pain stopped him from opening it.  
  
"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!"  
  
His whole face felt like it was beaten. He collapsed to the floor as those outside came in. He became unconscious as he felt his mouth change.  
  
Alex was a little tired of falling unconscious so much. Then he remembered that if the pain in a person becomes too great, they might fall unconscious. He woke up, and his face felt numb for now. Yet it also hurt a great deal. He was going to have to take aspirin or Tylenol. He noticed the time. 1:43 a.m.  
  
'Perfect.'  
  
He got up, and headed toward the smell of food. He wasn't going to eat anything though. He stumbled a bit before he shifted his posture. He noted that his new tail completely shifted his center of balance. When he got to the kitchen, it was empty. Not dark though. Despite the lights being off, he could see clearly. He looked around for some form of painkiller. He found Tylenol. He took out two pills, and got a glass of water. He nearly drowned himself trying to drink it. He wasn't surprised. His face was still somewhat numb. He also wasn't surprised that someone heard him, and came in to investigate. He had coughed a lot.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Jamie asked.  
  
"{COUGH! COUGH!!!!}"  
  
Alex couldn't answer. He was still trying to catch his breath. Jamie got his answer from the Tylenol, and the glass of water.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alex then regained his breathing control.  
  
"{Cough} What happened? {Cough!!!}"  
  
Jamie got a straw.  
  
"Try this."  
  
Alex arched an eyebrow. or where one would be. Then he carefully took the straw, and tried using it to help. He couldn't get any suction until he pressed his tongue around the straw. Still, he didn't get water up his nose, and he actually got the medicine down.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jamie then walked Alex over to a mirror. Alex was confused until he looked. His nose and mouth had become part of a still developing muzzle.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Spy Guy: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Then Forte nails a bull's eye on his giant target. Then Spy Guy's eyes water, and we see that Spy Guy is tied to the target, and his groin is over the bull's eye. Forte is throwing horseshoes.) 


	6. Changing one's self

. Uh. Beelzemon's a little preoccupied right now, so.  
  
Beelzemon: VAMP, YOU DAMN FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM _ NOT _ LOSING MY FILE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: He's play Metal Gear Solid 2: Son of Liberty. anyway, he went and started a file on Extreme difficulty, and he's stuck.  
  
Beelzemon: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIN'T IT BAD ENOUGH I HAVE SO LITTLE HEALTH AND ONLY ONE RATION TO START WITH??????????????????????  
  
Forte: . He's going to have to work on a new file. he was stubborn enough to save in the fight with Vamp. but until he gives up, I'll have to read his 'script', and update.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 5 - Running from oneself.  
  
Alex touched his face. His still forming muzzle was the source of his pain. He started to cry. He was a freak. Worse yet, he didn't know if he'd even think the same way ever again.  
  
"GAAAHHH!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alex turned away from the mirror and ran. He didn't care where. He just wanted to hide, but he didn't want to leave humanity completely behind. He was oblivious to the fact he threw Brad into a wall running out of the hanger.  
  
Brad woke up with his head pounding. The last thing he remembered was something throwing him into the wall while he was groping for a light switch. He felt his head to make sure nothing was broken. There wasn't. He got up shakily, and went back to groping for a light switch before he tried to go for some Tylenol and then try to figure out what tossed him aside like a rag doll. He solved the second problem first when he thought about it. Then he decided to skip the light switch.  
  
"Alex. That's just great."  
  
He walked off, hoping to either find Alex, or find out what happened.  
  
"So he ran off." Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah. He seemed terrified at his reflection when he looked in the mirror."  
  
"So he WAS what knocked me into the wall."  
  
"We can't just leave him alone. If he ran off, there's no telling what'll happen to him. If anyone saw him, he could be dead right now."  
  
"Uh-huh. and I have a question. How are WE going to find him?"  
  
Brad had a good point. If he didn't want to be found, there was a good chance that he wouldn't be. Although that was good to a point. if he did get found. they'd prefer it wasn't someone else.  
  
"Um. I don't know."  
  
Jamie's answer was honest, that's given. Then someone tapped Jamie's shoulder. They turned to face Earthos.  
  
"I was listening. I thought something would happen. anyway, I have an idea, but you may not like it."  
  
Earthos whispered into their ears.  
  
"OH NO!!! FORGET IT!!!!! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH _ THAT _ AGAIN!!!" Bit complained.  
  
"Then try finding him the hard way."  
  
". Fine."  
  
Then Earthos cast a spell on them. They quickly changed back into the hybrid forms they took before.  
  
"I can't believe I went along with this." Leena complained.  
  
"Look at it this way. we need to find him, and this is the best way to do it."  
  
"Uh-oh. I just realized. that spell was to turn all of those I made hybrids recently back into hybrid form."  
  
". Oh no."  
  
Elsewhere, Jack is trying to sleep. He starts tossing and turning because he feels hot. Then he gets up, and is about to remove the blanket, when he notices that he's part panther again.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then he begins to dread the almost guaranteed 'cute kitty Jack' treatment from the Tasker sisters.  
  
Leon was sound asleep, not noticing his change, when Naomi's scream woke him. He ran to Naomi's room, where she was under her covers, shivering. He knew it was fear.  
  
"What's wrong???"  
  
She didn't answer. He reached to remove the covers, when he noticed his hand was furry.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Naomi looked, revealing her scaly face. Once again, she was more human than Leena.  
  
Harry wouldn't notice his change until morning. He gave his two robot buddies orders not to disturb him until morning.  
  
". Why do I have the feeling there's going to be utter chaos in the morning?"  
  
"The same reason I'm not talking to the others in the morning." Leena answered Jamie.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
Forte: . Personally, I don't blame her.  
  
Beelzemon: . Great. I have to create an entirely new file because of that freak.  
  
Forte: . And you were doing so well too. 


	7. Searching for one lost in soul

This introduction is addressed to 'Super Spy Guy', and his friend 'Spy Guy'.  
  
Forte: (Tied up.) MAGUS!!!!!! WHY'D YOU TIE US UP????????  
  
Magus: To make sure you didn't stop me. Anyway, no, I will not teach you any spells, and just for asking about the bet. (Dials a phone number.) . Liquid?  
  
Liquid: . What is it?  
  
Blues: (Tied up.) He learned how to use a phone since the bet?  
  
Forte: What was the bet?  
  
Blues: Weather or not he could dial the right number for Pizza Hut in three tries.  
  
Magus: . Shut up. Huh? I thought Beelzemon mailed you to Dark Raptor.  
  
Forte: . Uh-he-he.  
  
(Then in his struggles to get loose, his helmet falls off, and his forehead has 'Insufficient Postage' stamped on it.)  
  
Magus: . Oh. (To Liquid.) Could you let me speak to Fortune?  
  
Liquid: Hold on.  
  
Magus: . While I talk to Fortune. (Casts spell on computer.) You'll be reading Beelzemon's new chapter. courtesy of my magic. Anyway, It's a shame Super Spy Guy will have to suffer. He raised that dragon so well if it can talk already. Fortune? I know someone with a snapshot of you when.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Six - Searching for one lost in soul.  
  
"Let's get to the Zoids and."  
  
"Hold it!" Earthos interrupted.  
  
"What?" Bit asked.  
  
"You'll find him easier on foot. or in Jamie's case. on wing."  
  
". I can't fly."  
  
A giant sand hand grabs him, and throws him. He flails for a bit, and then levels off and glides back down.  
  
". I told him he could fly. Not in those exact words but."  
  
Then they notice a dust trail approaching. Jamie said it was Sarah and Vega, although Vega was a dinosaur again.  
  
"Vega? Maybe I can finally." Leena started.  
  
Earthos slapped her. Then she thought about what she said.  
  
"What was that for? I don't see a problem."  
  
They sighed. They were going to have to deal with that again. Later.  
  
Jamie, do you see him? Brad asked over the headphones.  
  
"Not yet. Hold on."  
  
Jamie landed, and looked around. There were a couple of parts from partially eaten fish.  
  
"Assuming he ate the fish earlier, I think I found where he's been."  
  
Where are you?   
  
"By the river. About twenty miles south of."  
  
TWENTY MILES?????? Bit shouted.  
  
Bit, remember he can fly.   
  
Oh yeah.   
  
Jamie sat down. It could be a while before they got there. Then he decided to fly around a bit. He was glad a thermal was a few yards away. He couldn't truly fly. Just glide. He rode the thermal up, and began sailing around a little. Then he saw something in the air with him. Unlike him, it was flying. It was flapping its grandeur wings, hovering in the air, and he could tell it was staring at him.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Then it flew at him, sending him spiraling out of the sky. Jamie landed with a crunch. He looked down. He had crushed a few fish bones. He also landed on his tail.  
  
"That hurt.."  
  
Then he looked up. The thing that knocked him out of the sky was looking at him from the hill next to the river. Jamie could clearly see it. Alex.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
Then Alex flew off.  
  
"Guys, I found Alex."  
  
Where?   
  
"He knocked me out of the sky."  
  
. He flew?   
  
"Yep."  
  
Elsewhere, Naomi heard the message. She knew this could only make things worse. Then she heard something land behind her. She spun around. It was Alex, and he was looking at her like.  
  
". Oh no you don't. I have feelings for someone else."  
  
Alex got the point, despite not seeming himself. He wandered off. Naomi was curious why he didn't fly. She looked around. Alex had fallen asleep. She wasn't surprised. The large amount of fish parts told her he ate a lot and got sleepy.  
  
"Hey! I found Alex. I'm in the forest five miles west of the river. He's sound asleep."  
  
Finally a lucky break. Leena complained, . Now if only I could find Vega asleep.  
  
I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!   
  
Then Naomi waited for the others. She looked toward Alex. He seemed troubled, like he was having a nightmare.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
(All of Neo-Foxhound is present, including new members, and some old members of Foxhound that are back. The old members include Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, and Vulcan Raven. The new members include the pyromaniacal Firefly, the illusion causing Enigma, the true ninja Shadow, the mobile power plant Dynamo, and the plant loving Rose Bane.)  
  
Magus: I KNOW you want to kill the ones with that photo, but why not cause them serious problems while you're at it?  
  
Fortune: What's your plan?  
  
Magus: I transport you and the others of 'Neo-Foxhound' into the base where Super Spy Guy's Neo Death Star is being built. You'll destroy it from within, and these stones. (Holds up Warp Stones.) Will bring you back.  
  
Liquid: . Anything else gained from it?  
  
Magus: Some of the technology can be used to enhance the original Metal Gear Ray .  
  
Raven: .  
  
Dynamo: Okay, that's nice and all, but what about.  
  
Magus: You can also confiscate anything you take a liking to. this is more of a mission of revenge.  
  
Firefly: . I hope they have some special kind of fuel.  
  
Mantis: . So our pay is in there too?  
  
Magus: . Fine. (Hands over $50,000 in gold.)  
  
Fortune: . I just want revenge.  
  
(Magus warps them into the base where the Neo Death Star is being built.)  
  
Forte: . I noticed more magic than needed.  
  
Magus: It enhanced their weapons. Just in case the base has some technology better than what they have. 


	8. Allesa awakens

Now listen up. I was going to scrap this fic until I got an actual review, and NOT Super Spy Guy's news updates. Whoever you are, you just saved the fic. Now if only you could save us from Spy Guy.  
  
Spy Guy: What????  
  
Forte: Actually, I can fix that.  
  
Majin Buu: (Bouncing around, and humming.)  
  
Forte: THAT I can't.  
  
Beelzemon: Spy Guy's fault. Wait. I can fix both of our problems. (Whispers something to Buu, and he turns Spy Guy into a cookie.)  
  
Forte: .He'll eat Spy Guy, but what good's that for.  
  
(Then Beelzemon takes some laxative icing from Forte's prank stuff, and puts a thick layer of it on Spy Guy just before Buu devours him. Soon, Buu gets sick, and runs off.)  
  
Forte: . Just one thing. where do you come up with these plans?  
  
Beelzemon: Just lucky I guess. Oh. and I kind of planned a cameo.  
  
Forte: . A cameo?  
  
Beelzemon: From one of my other fics. although it's more than one person.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 7 - Allesa awakens.  
  
Naomi kept an eye on Alex while waiting for the others. He was definitely having a nightmare. She also picked up a couple words from his otherwise unintelligible mumbling.  
  
".Stop...no...why? I..Allesa."  
  
Naomi then pieced together what he was saying. He was having a nightmare involving his sister.  
  
Orion's Bio dome  
  
"Damn. Looks like we're out a bounty, and the pay for demolishing the place. Worse yet, we can't get the info we need to find." A male, youthful looking shadow figure said.  
  
This figure's silhouette had a giant lump on it's back that glinted from the moonlight. Then the figure punched his hands together, and light emanated from gauntlets hooked to a portable dynamo on his back. He then took a yo-yo out of his pouch, and snapped it at a locked door. The yo-yo had blades pop out of it, and it cut the door off its hinges. He smirked, and walked in.  
  
"Yep. Someone got here before we did."  
  
"Who could it have been?" Asked someone coming behind him.  
  
This person had black hair that obscured half his face. He also was twirling a rose with black petals in his left hand.  
  
"Beats me, but it looks like the hybrids made the mess worse escaping."  
  
"Terrific. Dynamo, you're gauntlets need a dimmer switch." The black haired man said as he shielded his eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't want to short out the gauntlets. Anyway Rose Bane, if you think you can work my gauntlets better then me, YOU take 'em." Dynamo replied.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!" A third person shouted.  
  
The two ran to Orion's lab to find their leader shifting through the mess to try to find files.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
The blonde man threw down a partly destroyed beaker.  
  
"Does it look like it?" The man asked in an annoyed tone with a British accent.  
  
"Sorry Liquid."  
  
Liquid sighed.  
  
"Anyway, it looks like another dead end. Drago said the person responsible for his change used a combination of gene splicing, protein stimulation, and gene therapy. These few notes that are left indicate the use of a serum mixed with the desired animal, and no mention of mixing different animal genes."  
  
"So this isn't the place?" Dynamo asked.  
  
Liquid stood up, and turned to face them. He then clicked his flashlight off since Dynamo was providing ample light.  
  
"No. It looks like the Patriots eluded us again."  
  
Then Dynamo's gaze fell upon a fresh corpse. It was the corpse of a cheetah hybrid.  
  
"Why not ask her?"  
  
Rose Bane and Liquid looked, and then arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you serious?" They asked in unison.  
  
"It's the same way I brought Drago back from the dead. As long as she hasn't decomposed to much, I can bring her back to life."  
  
"But what about the damage to the brain tissue?"  
  
"Electric stimulation with the right frequency can reverse it flawlessly, so they'll be perfect. It's the same way I got you back in your body Snake."  
  
Liquid drew a Desert Eagle, and aimed it at Dynamo's head.  
  
"NEVER call me Snake!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But your codename is Liquid Snake."  
  
"My name is either Liquid, or Liquid Snake, NEVER Snake."  
  
Then Rose Bane whispered something to Dynamo.  
  
"Oh. right."  
  
"Will you shut up and revive her?"  
  
Then Dynamo cleared off a desk that wasn't upturned, and laid the body on it. Then he took a couple of hypodermic needles out of his pouch, and injected the body.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's needed to restore the necessary tissue. it also stops decomposing without removing the vital fluids. and promotes blood production for a short while. hand me the medical tweezers over on the counter."  
  
Rose Bane grabs them, and tosses them to Dynamo. While he waits for the chemicals to start working, he removes a bullet from the body.  
  
"And one bandage should."  
  
{Later}  
  
"HEY! WHY CAN'T I BE IN THERE????? SHE'D BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dynamo shouted.  
  
"WELL YOU'RE A PERV!!!!!!!" A red headed woman replied.  
  
"ENIGMA, I HAVE ALL RIGHT TO."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Liquid shouted.  
  
They did.  
  
"Look, I don't want this arguing. That hybrid's alive, and sleeping. so let her rest, so she can give us answers. Dynamo, you will NOT go in there."  
  
"But."  
  
"THAT IS AN ORDER!"  
  
Meanwhile, inside the room in question, the occupant of a medical bed stirs. She feels warm, and she opens her eyes to see why. Then she remembers her fur. Allesa has awakened.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Forte: . Why them?  
  
Beelzemon: The Elemental Knights can't overstep the boundary of death.. But Dynamo can as long as they haven't been dead too long. Plus it makes for an interesting side story. even if it won't last.  
  
Forte: . You MADE UP the Knights. MAKE THEM ABLE TO OVERSTEP THE.  
  
Beelzemon: CAN IT! . Besides. if I did it like that, there'd be stupid questions I DON'T want to answer. 


	9. Questions

Solidus: We're back. Dark Maxim, take this!  
  
(Solidus throws Dark Maxim a universal antidote, which he promptly uses.)  
  
Dark Maxim: I feel better already. NOW TO TEAR THOSE DAMN DEMONS APART FOR HURTING DARK RAPTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Leaves the communications room.)  
  
Forte Omega: . How much you want to bet he gets poisoned again?  
  
Solidus: We brought plenty of antidotes.  
  
Raiden: It was creepy though. the hallways in the lower parts of the castle have been paved with corpses.  
  
Dark Raptor: . That's. just.SICK!!!!!!  
  
Raiden: no. what was sick was that we had to walk on them. and the corpses were at varying stages of decomposing. EVEN THE WALLS AND CEILING HAD THEM!!!!!!!  
  
(Dark Maxim returns with a survivor.)  
  
Dark Maxim: Think you can help him?  
  
Forte Omega: . HEY! IT'S DYNAMO!!!! I THOUGHT HE SECURED THE POWER GENERATORS!!!!!  
  
Dynamo: The generators have been replaced with pillars that generate energy. and face spirits guards them. Hey! MY CODEC!!!! I CAN CALL THE OTHERS!!!!!!!  
  
(Dynamo calls the others, but only gets a response from Liquid.)  
  
Liquid: Dynamo? What is it?  
  
Dynamo: Where are you?  
  
Liquid: Well, I'm in some kind of clock tower.  
  
SSG: I didn't build a clock tower.  
  
Liquid: We know. also, I overheard Damien talking to a cloaked figure with a scythe. Something about 'Using this castle to channel the Prince of Darkness' spirit', and 'This is only a first step to consuming the world in darkness.'  
  
Forte Omega: . We'd better try to figure out what he meant.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 8 - Questions  
  
"Looks like you're awake." Enigma said as she entered the room.  
  
Allesa shook her head to get blood flowing to it. She wasn't sure how she felt. She also faintly remembered what happened before. Visions of a city burning, a dome like structure, and a man with an eye patch pointing a gun at her flashed through her head. She thought for a while.  
  
".What's your name?" Enigma asked.  
  
".Allesa.Allesa Gainsborough."  
  
"Gainsborough? Hmm."  
  
Enigma looked like she knew the name.  
  
Tauros hanger.   
  
"UGH!!!! HE'S HEAVIER THAN LAST TIME!!!!!!!"  
  
Brad was quite surprised. They were still in hybrid form, but Alex still seemed heavier then the last time they carried him. He wanted to know why. They took Alex to a bed, and set him down on it. Then they went to Bill.  
  
"Bill, something seems different about Alex's changes."  
  
"I noticed too. I already got in touch with one of his associates in the hybrid project. She'll be here shortly."  
  
Then they had more questions.  
  
"He had ASSOCIATES involved with that mess????" Leena asked.  
  
"He had intrigued the scientific community with his discoveries involving genetics and biology. It wouldn't surprise me if he had at least ten associates."  
  
". So Orion DID go through with his experiments to make hybrids with a non mammal animal as the enhancing DNA." A feminine voice said from behind them.  
  
They turned to see a thin woman with glasses and blonde hair standing in the doorway. She was wearing a lab coat, with some stains from chemical spills. She walked toward Bill, and studied his features.  
  
". Why do I have the feeling you're Bill?"  
  
"Because I am."  
  
Then she chuckled.  
  
"Looks like Joseph won that little bet about when Orion would snap and turn his own employees into hybrids. It's a good thing I finished a semi-universal antidote earlier today."  
  
"A semi-universal serum?" Jack asked.  
  
"It only works on hybrids mixed with animals of a certain class. I have several variations of it. One for bird hybrids, one for reptilian hybrids, and so on."  
  
"Hey wait a minute. what's you name anyway???" Bit asked.  
  
"Felicia. Now why did you call me Billy?"  
  
".Just Bill. and Orion ended up with a rebellion. and now he's fallen victim to his serum."  
  
". And I just won the bet for when he'd be overthrown."  
  
".Um. yes. well. the problem is that we don't have a clue about WHAT animal he's becoming like."  
  
Felicia followed Bill and the others to Orion's room. On the way, Jack noticed that she looked like she was ready for anything. However, that look disappeared when she saw Orion.  
  
"OH MY. THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!"  
  
Felicia started examining Alex.  
  
"This is impossible.these wings. the horns. how could he break the barrier of mixing genes with his serum?"  
  
".He didn't.none of his notes we recovered mentioned him finding the solution to the problem."  
  
Felicia felt Alex's skin. It was warm and scaly. This wasn't a costume. She felt the tail. There too, it was warm and scaly. She examined the wings. The structure was unique, and flawless.  
  
".What the hell was the DNA from?"  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
SSG: I think I know what Damien meant.  
  
Forte Omega: What?  
  
SSG: Count Dracula is known as the 'Prince of Darkness'. I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted that they're using my castle for this.  
  
Radio: ANYONE OUT THERE?????  
  
Beelzemon: What is it?  
  
Radio: .  
  
Beelzemon: Oh. WHAT IS IT???????  
  
Cid V/O: I'm in the east wing of the castle, and I found a section called 'Black Museum.'  
  
Forte Omega: The Black museum of London exhibits involve criminals, and other devices used for diabolical purposes.  
  
Cid V/O: Oh.  
  
Beelzemon: Hey! You DID fix it Solidus.  
  
Solidus: You doubted me?  
  
Beelzemon: .  
  
Cid V/O: You won't believe this, but there's an ornate frog mask in the inventory.  
  
Forte Omega: .Does it say it's from the movie 'The Abominable Dr. Phibes'?  
  
Cid V/O: .Yeah, but how.  
  
Forte Omega: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PUT IT ON!!!!!!!!!! IT'S DESIGNED SO WHEN THE CATCH IS CLOSED, IT'LL KEEP GETTING TIGHTER UNTIL IT CRUSHES THE VICTIM'S HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Cid, on the other side of the castle, then puts the mask back instead of wearing it.)  
  
Cid V/O: GAH!!!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte Omega: Not as bad as some methods of killing in the same movie.  
  
Cid V/O: . Let me guess. eaten by locusts while asleep?  
  
Forte Omega: How did.  
  
Cid V/O: There's a wax replica near it.  
  
Dark Raptor: . Someone seriously needs to redecorate. 


	10. Challenges

Sorry to prove you wrong Infinity Kaizer, but I AM updating this story..  
  
So anyway, what's with the glowing red orb?  
  
.Oh. and I get the joke, but it's lame..  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 9 - Challenges..  
  
  
  
Enigma walked into the room adjacent to the room Allesa was resting in.  
  
"What did you learn Enigma?" Liquid asked as he looked through the one-way mirror.  
  
"..She said her name is Allesa Gainsborough.."  
  
Liquid's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"WHAT???????????? According to the files, that's the name of.."  
  
"Orion's sister.."  
  
"She was said to be close to the hybrids... Amnesia?"  
  
"No.. I doubt she took the name because it was familiar.. I think that IS Allesa.."  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Felicia was thinking about the situation. Orion had apparently found a way to mix different DNA codes together.. but how did he make the form flawless? There would have to be some problems..  
  
"I don't get it.."  
  
"What?" Bill asked.  
  
"If none of the notes mentioned finding a way to blend DNA codes.. and there's no flawed details.. then that only leaves the possibility that DNA from some new species was used.."  
  
Felicia was trying to figure out what happened to Orion. It wasn't easy, even with Bill helping. She kept coming back to that one possibility..that DNA from some unfamiliar species was mixed into Orion's DNA.  
  
  
  
Alex woke up, and worked the kinks out of his neck. Then he stretched his muscles to get rid of those kinks. He crawled off the bed, and looked around. He certainly wasn't here when he fell asleep. He ran off as fast as he could, running on all fours..  
  
  
  
"Guys, we have a problem.." Leena said.  
  
"What?" Brad asked.  
  
"Alex ran away again.."  
  
  
  
It was nightfall, and it was raining by the time Alex found a place that puzzled him. A green thing had something on it that looked like this.. "Now entering the city limits." Alex puzzled over what that meant. When he remembered, he went into the city.  
  
'Something doesn't seem right..'  
  
Alex then felt like he was being watched. He dashed into an alley, and dove into a cardboard box. He watched as a person dressed in blue with a shiny thing over his heart shined a bright light into the alley. Alex then realized it was a police officer, and that if he was seen, there'd be trouble. He waited for a while, and then the policeman came into the alley, and began poking around the trashcans.  
  
'Now's he's going to find me.. unless..'  
  
Alex felt stupid for not remembering that he could've torn through the back of the box sooner. He clawed it to pieces, which did bring the policeman's attention his way, but he quickly dashed off, knocking the man down, and raced off into the back streets and alleyways of the city..  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex felt his stomach growl for the fifth time in a few minutes. His trouble was finding food. He also had trouble with the cloth remaining on his body. It was feeling pretty tight. He clawed at it, and it fell away in shreds.  
  
'That's better.. wait! I'm nude now!.. Well.. I guess I don't really need clothes anymore..'  
  
That was true. Like Leena and Vega in their hybrid forms, his privates were hidden due to the new structure of his body. He sniffed the air, and could smell food. It smelled cold, but he couldn't be choosy.. besides, it's not like he couldn't live off of a scavenger's diet.. he just wouldn't like a constant diet like that..  
  
  
  
Alex was pleasantly surprised at what he found. It was cold, but also fresh. It was flesh..  
  
'..Or meat.. depends on one's view..'  
  
Alex had one challenge though.. people were loading it onto a truck. That made it harder to get a decent meal..  
  
'..Wait a minute.. if their loading it onto the truck, then that's..'  
  
Alex looked up. The sign confirmed his hopes. It was a slaughterhouse.  
  
'Well that solves part of the food problem..'  
  
Alex planned to wait for the men to leave, but his body had other plans..  
  
"WHA????????? HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alex had dashed in, knocking some of the men down, and stole a steak, carrying it off in his mouth as he ran off. He later found a hard to access spot that sheltered him from the rain. He ate the meat, and lied down.  
  
'Why'd I do that? Now people are going to be cautious.. and might even hunt me down..'  
  
Then he remembered something he saw before he did that "hit and run."  
  
'..Well.. they might think they're drunk.. that's a hope.. although several men reporting the same thing isn't exactly a drunken action..'  
  
Then Alex listened to the rain, and drifted off to sleep..  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
.. Well... It's something, ain't it? 


	11. More players in the play

Yeah, I'm still fan fiction. Just not as often.  
  
(Then there's a knock on the door.)  
  
Beelzemon: Who is it?  
  
Forte V/O: Me. Is Roll here?  
  
Beelzemon: Hang on. (Presses an intercom button.) ROLL!!!!!! FORTE'S HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
(Soon Roll is downstairs, and leaves with a normal Forte.)  
  
Beelzemon: Geez. It gets busy around here. Maybe moving back in with Codehunter wasn't such a good idea........ Although Forte's date with Roll inspired me a bit.......  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 10 - More players enter the play.......  
  
  
  
We see two figures watching the events unfold through magic similar to what the Elemental Knights use, but they are clearly not the knights. One has brown hair and blue eyes, and is in street clothes, and the other has black hair and blue eyes, in not as common attire, and with a scar across his face. This black haired one smirks.  
  
"Well 'Chris', it's like I said. Humanity needs no help in heading toward self-ruin and destruction. I was merely going to end humanity before they killed themselves."  
  
"Don't be so sure Damien."  
  
Damien uses magic to light some candles, and we can see them better. Damien's slightly tanned skin is clear of all imperfections save for the one scar, and his frame is flawless. He wears blue jeans yet to fade much, and sports cowboy boots, with something resembling snakeskin on them, but is clearly NOT snakeskin, although also clearly not inorganic. His gray reversible shirt is partly hidden by his long coat, which is devoid of any fastening materials. Blue can be seen on the turned parts of the collar of his shirt, and the only three buttons are all undone.  
  
"Humph! Remember this ceasefire won't last forever. As soon as I kill that bastard destroying dimensions, we're back to battles, and keep in mind I've been holding back."  
  
Damien's 'friend' has faded blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. His blue jacket works well with the outfit, and like Damien, his skin is perfect, and so is his frame, despite apparently being a teenager.  
  
"You know you're mother and father are hurt by what you're doing."  
  
Damien's eyes narrowed, and he gave 'Chris' a death glare.  
  
"I refuse to acknowledge those people as my parents. I told you before I know what my parents looked like, and those two spirits aren't them."  
  
"Shadowsis can alter memories....."  
  
"I played him for a fool, and don't forget it. Plus you dethroned him. Only his less tainted side has power anymore, and he's an Elemental Knight."  
  
Damien put hiss boots on the viewing table, and slumped.  
  
"And if you DARE call me Xion again, I'll break you in two Meta."  
  
Meta sighed.  
  
"I explained it to you. You were once going to be the successor for the original Meta. You weren't accepted, and you ultimately became this."  
  
"I KNOW my past, and that's not it......Hmmm."  
  
Damien's attention fell back to the events unfolding.  
  
"How about a wager?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I shall prove to you that love does NOT conquer all."  
  
"Really?" Meta asked sarcastically.  
  
"Do you see what's happening there?" Damien asked, and pointed to the viewing portal.  
  
Meta looked.  
  
"Yes. So?"  
  
"I wager the two you see won't fall in love, even when the situation to come falls into place."  
  
"What happens if either of us wins?"  
  
"Bragging rights mostly, but if I win, you have to shut up about Crystal, Xion, and all that."  
  
"I don't need anything from you, so.......deal."  
  
"There's one catch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you use your reality altering powers at all, then you have to forfeit my body and soul."  
  
"WHAT?????????? IF I DO THAT....."  
  
"My power increases beyond your measure. And this time, this pendant......" Damien says as he holds up a pendant with several runes carved into it, "Will prevent you from using those powers without me noticing."  
  
"But the chances of them even meeting are slim......"  
  
"Should've thought of that before you accepted the bet. And by the way.......even though I'm only a shard of my spirit, I can still cause you grief. Don't interfere in any other ways either. And one last thing. Why are you worried? Doesn't love conquer all?" Damien said, smirking when he finished.  
  
Then Meta sighed, knowing Damien probably had some contract worked up that'd force him to give the evil spirit his body and soul back if he lost the bet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get back here Tiffany!"  
  
Tiffany hated her boyfriend. He was abusive, and she suffered whenever he lost at gambling, which was always. She was running from him, whipping her shoulder length red hair, and pulling her tight shorts a bit. He gave chase, and she broke out into a sprint. She ran deeper into the back alleys, not wanting him to catch her. She tore her shirt, and cut her arm somewhat deeply, on a dumpster as she ran.  
  
'Oh great. I'm going to get infection on top of being beaten. That's just damn terrific.'  
  
Tiffany then heard a report she knew was from Max's pistol. Why that damn bastard blonde kept one she didn't want to know, but she did now. She raced on, trying to ignore the rain, which made her shirt cling to her. It also hindered her breathing a bit with the added weight of the water, and she needed all her breath. She heard another gunshot, and looked over her shoulder to see that he was keeping up with her. Another gunshot later, she was limping. She couldn't run any further. The pain kept her from running. Max caught up to her, and was about to bludgeon her with the gun, when something to her right growled. Tiffany and Max turned to see something with wings and scales staring down Max. Max got scared, and shot at it. It pounced on him, knocked the gun away, and grabbed his shirt in it's teeth, and flung him into the dumpster Tiffany cut herself on. Tiffany backed into the dead end of the alley, waiting for it to finish her off. Instead, she felt a tingling sensation on her arm, and on her calve. She opened her eyes. It was licking her wounds, and it numbed the pain. Then she saw it dig out the bullet with its claws, feeling very little pain. Then it started to crawl off on all fours, but it fell down. She went up to it. Max had hit it, and there were bullet wounds on its neck and chest. She was expecting that. What she didn't except was a lack of blood. Then it hit her. The scales worked like armor. She found bruises. Apparently, Kevlar would still be better then scales. It was knocked unconscious due to having trouble breathing. She felt sorry for it, and since there was a back door to her apartment building in this alley, she decided to take it home and help it like it helped her.......  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, looks pretty good for me Damien."  
  
"Shut up....."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiffany had washed off some cuts and bruises she found on her nonhuman savior, and also found out that he was male, and was most likely part human. [Don't ask me how she found out. If I described it, the fic would have to be rated R at the least, and most likely HAVE to be NC-17, and those are banned. So you perverts use your imagination.] The creature winced in pain as she applied iodine, and it woke up, almost roaring in pain.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't just lick your wounds to kill the pain."  
  
She was surprised when he seemed to understand, and she finished up, tying off the last of her makeshift bandages. Good thing most of the others in the apartment complex were sound sleepers, and did in fact sleep during the night. She did get complaints, but she told them it was the TV. When she was done, she went to her chair, and sat down.  
  
"Why do I feel like you're human? You don't look like any person I've ever met."  
  
He surprised her again by talking to her, although his voice was shaken and weak, probably due to the bruise on his neck.  
  
"You can't win them all....."  
  
She had nearly jumped out of her seat. Luckily, she kept in mind he saved her.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"Alex...."  
  
"Tiffany."  
  
Alex then fell asleep. Tiffany didn't blame him. She soon nodded off too.........  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damien, if you want, we can cancel the bet."  
  
Damien scowled.  
  
"Fine......... But I'm done trying to get my body and soul back."  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Getting interesting, isn't it? 


	12. Searching the city

.....Sorry for a couple typos in the last chapter. I was kinda sleepy when I wrote it. I didn't even realize they were there. Anyway, let's move on....  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 11 - Searching the city........  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're done trying to get your body and soul back? Why?"  
  
"I remembered you promised to return them, and you HAVE to keep your word. Still, this bet could be interesting......although now it's more of a guessing game......."  
  
  
  
  
  
Earthos paced up and down. He was trying to remember something that'd help work out a few problems, but he simply couldn't remember WHAT. Jamie was working at a computer, rather worried since another S class team challenged them. Forgivingly, they didn't see their hybrid bodies, but they would if they accepted the challenge. Brad and Felicia were trying to work out where Alex could be, and Earthos had 'subtly' told her about the Elementals. Leena was STILL after Vega, who everyone could tell had finally thought the same way about her. They chalked it up to an oddly fast puberty, although Sarah was a bit concerned.  
  
"Earthos, what's wrong?" Naomi asked.  
  
"I'm trying to remember something that'd help us out here. My magic's been awfully drained from using those transforming spells, and I don't know if I can change them back for awhile.......and what I'm trying to remember should help with that......."  
  
Then Bill came in, and started comparing maps with Brad and Felicia.  
  
"So where have we searched so far?" Bill asked.  
  
"Well, it looks like the city's the only place left in miles." Felicia noted.  
  
Brad frowned.  
  
"Well we can't find him if he's there. In these hybrid bodies, there'd be lots of problems, and in human form, there's a really big one....... how can we track down someone or something if they don't want to be found?" Brad said.  
  
"We'd have to be able to mix up the two forms." Leena said as she came in, seemingly tired.  
  
"Yeah, and we can't do that." Vega said as he came in, also tired.  
  
Sarah was now even more concerned. Earthos however, seemed to realize something.  
  
"Mix them up...... THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MADE PENDANTS A LONG TIME AGO SO SOME ANIMALS COULD ENJOY HUMAN FORM WHENEVER THEY WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WORKS ON HYBRIDS TOO, AND THEY ALL USUALLY LEFT SOME OF THEIR TRAITS IN HUMAN FORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone realized what that meant. They were eager as Earthos took several pendants out of a pouch.  
  
"The only fault with them is that they don't let humans take animal form, so keep in mind these don't undo my spell on you."  
  
Earthos handed each of the hybrids, Bill included, a pendant. They each wore them in different ways, and soon, they were all in human form, although Vega was now around Leena's age in form.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, dinosaur/human age ratio is kinda wacky......" Earthos noted, "Different kinds age differently........ Most predatory ones age quicker, although not all of them."  
  
"That's okay." Vega and Leena said in unison.  
  
Then everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta also sweatdropped.  
  
"Eh.........."  
  
Damien, however, was laughing.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Well, it looks like they're ALREADY knowledgeable about the 'birds and the bees'."  
  
Meta frowned.  
  
"Sheesh. You're interested in all sorts of weird and taboo stuff."  
  
Now Damien frowned.  
  
"So what's wrong finding that funny?"  
  
"Plenty."  
  
Damien sighed.  
  
"I could just tamper with Earthos' spell and make Vega that age in reality."  
  
Then Meta sweatdropped.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiffany woke up feeling somewhat stiff in her muscles. She got off her bed, and went into the kitchen to take some aspirin.  
  
'Wow, what a dream. That......well, that 'guy' sure seemed nice....... I think I'm falling for a dream guy that's not even real, OR human.'  
  
Tiffany then saw a note. She picked it up, and had trouble reading it.  
  
'It looks like a doctor's handwriting. Impossible to read.......well, almost..... "Be back soon. Left to get a replacement comforter. Signed, Alex." ALEX IS REAL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! .......Wait, a replacement comforter? "P.S. Sorry about the comforter, my claws hooked it and tore it.".......WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
Tiffany went back into her bedroom, and saw the comforter was torn. She then heard something banging around outside her window. She opened the curtains, and yelped in surprise when she saw Alex. Then she calmed down, and let him in.  
  
"Thank you.........that dog out there could probably eat ME for lunch......" Alex joked.  
  
"You mean Harley?"  
  
"Harley!?!?!"  
  
"That'd be Shawn's dog. Even his dog's nasty. He even chewed apart a kid's bike."  
  
Alex sweatdropped.  
  
"That'd explain the 'impressions' he left behind.......Here." Alex said, handing Tiffany a new comforter before heading to the kitchen.  
  
Tiffany looked very puzzled, and went into the kitchen to find Alex applying alcohol to several bites on his tail, legs, and arms.  
  
"Sheesh! Now Harley can paint a......say, what are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure myself, and the only thing I can think of is pretty farfetched.......GAH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alex winced in pain after applying alcohol to a really nasty wound. He knocked over the bottle, and it spilled into the sink. Tiffany picked it up before it spilled too much, and took out the bandages for Alex.  
  
"Say, how did you get this anyway?" Tiffany asked about the comforter.  
  
"I don't even WANT to go into that......."  
  
"......YOU _ STOLE _ IT!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"No, but my 'disguise' didn't work too well due to some prank playing boy...........although I did get out of the store before he tried pulling my cloak off."  
  
Alex finished wrapping up the last of the bandages, and started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I already caused trouble. I'm leaving."  
  
Tiffany put her hand on his shoulder before he left.  
  
"Please don't......you see.....I.....well....." She blushed, "I don't want Harley getting you again....." She managed to say, which was true, but not the reason she didn't want him to leave.  
  
"........ Oh.....I see....." Alex said, catching on, "Well, I doubt I'm leaving the city. There aren't many places to go besides here. Although I could at least stay until Harley and Shawn are asleep."  
  
"Shawn? .......What happened?"  
  
"Well......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vega, Jamie, Felicia, Naomi, and Bill were looking around in the city. They had split up, with Felicia being accompanied by Bill, and Vega paired with Jamie. Naomi could handle herself. Vega and Jamie were searching at the docks, with little success......  
  
"It's no use. All I can smell is fish." Vega said.  
  
"That's not bad." Jamie told him.  
  
"It is when I can't smell Alex......"  
  
  
  
  
  
Felicia and Bill weren't having much luck either, although Bill did enjoy some perks of keeping a couple of positive 'gator' traits.......  
  
"At least I'm not a weakling anymore....."  
  
"Where would Alex have gone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi, freshly stumped, went shopping. Browsing is more like it. She didn't find anything of interest, and decided to stop in the café and get something to drink. She overheard some people talking...........  
  
"Mom, are you sure that scary guy's gone?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Me too. Someone that has SCALES instead of skin......that's just creepy....."  
  
"You should've seen what was making that odd bump in his cloak.....WINGS!"  
  
"The other bump was a TAIL!"  
  
"And that weird way his hood was set.....he had HORNS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Just freaky......though he did say I could keep the change on his purchase."  
  
"Maybe he wrecked some girlfriend's bed. Why else would he buy ONLY a comforter? We don't have any other bed items in stock right now."  
  
"You know, I heard of people like that. Some mad doctor messed with them, and someone freed them. Do you think he was one of 'em?"  
  
"What else COULD it be?"  
  
"Mom, that sounds kinda cool. Do ya think I could......."  
  
"......Billy, I don't want you to ask again. The man that did that was crazy. Who knows what he did to the unheard of people......"  
  
"EEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! I GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naomi put down her Sprite, and left.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Felicia, Bill, Vega, and Jamie met at a fast food place since it was lunchtime. Fortunately, their appetites had been reduced in their human forms, or they'd attract too much attention. Then Naomi sat down at the table.  
  
"I found out where Alex has been.....and he's acting normal again."  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
"He was at the store along South Blvd. Get this, he was disguised, and bought a bed cover. ONLY a bed cover."  
  
The others blinked.  
  
"Why would he only buy that?" Jamie wondered.  
  
"Disguised? How?" Felicia asked.  
  
"Dunno much about that. Just that he had a cloak with a hood."  
  
"That's not enough to disguise himself." Bill noted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex took his 'disguise' out from behind the dumpster where he put it before Harley attacked him. He made sure his claws were retracted, and then put on the shirt, pants, and gloves. He was lucky no one noticed only four fingers. He did remove the extra fingers on each glove, and taped over the holes, so that they might think he just lost a finger.......though anyone observant enough could tell otherwise even without removing the gloves. The pants he found were already good for him since the butt was ripped out. The shirt though, was a problem. It was tight, and the ends of the sleeves ripped apart when he bent his arms. The tightness was slightly fixed after tearing a hole for his wings, but you could still see the outlines of his scales if you looked hard enough. Then he put on his makeshift cloak, which didn't help if the wind caught it, since it was more like a cape with a hood. However, the wind today was none, so he could get away with it. He said goodbye to Tiffany, and left, growling at Harley on the way, scaring the dog, and teaching it who was top beast.........  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Well, it IS an update. 


	13. IT'S A WARZONE THERE!

Okay, I admit the last chapter was below par, but not one review during the delay? Sheesh! Tough crowd. Oh well, I'm still putting up the next chapter.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 12 - It's a war-zone over there!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex didn't get too far from Harley, when he heard someone cocking a shotgun. He dashed around the corner just in time to avoid getting slagged by shotgun slag.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A mean and somewhat ugly man shouted.  
  
Alex then slowed down, and readjusted his cloak.  
  
'Damn you Shawn!'  
  
Then Alex walked away; glad to get away from that nut, but hoping he could stay with Tiffany..........  
  
  
  
  
  
While Naomi and the others were talking, they were also watching some exhibition of yo-yo tricks, and one in particular was winning by miles. A teenager around Leena's age with brown hair and sunglasses. What was even more eye catching was the lightning effect in the yo-yo. It looked like it was one of those electric orb things while spinning. He finished five consecutive 'Around the World' tricks, and went to a 'Fence Hopper'. The others had long since lost spin, and all agreed he had to be cheating. Then the boy switched to what was probably a favorite of his. He spanked each and every single person calling him a cheater with the yo-yo.  
  
"YEOW!"  
  
"KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!!!!!"  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY YOUR YO-YO CAN SPIN THAT LONG!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the boy smirked.  
  
"Well I'm the good AND the bad of the yo-yo world. You're just the ugly dumps of it."  
  
They got angry, and he snapped his yo-yo, tying them up.  
  
"WHAT THE!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"So you want to mess with me? Then take it up with me at the pier. Right now, I'm just interested in a break at food joint."  
  
He untied the boys, and they left. Then he sat down.  
  
"I've never seen anyone that good with a yo-yo," Someone stated, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm known as Dynamo to friends."  
  
"You should enter a tournament."  
  
"Tried it, they threw me out for being too good after I proved my yo- yo wasn't rigged."  
  
Then the crowd left, and Dynamo's eyes shifted toward Naomi and the others.  
  
'Strange folks. They're all wearing the same jewel. Some kind of gang?'  
  
Dynamo switched his plain yo-yo for his weapon yo-yo, and went over to them.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, that was some show you put on." Leena replied.  
  
"Well, it was interesting." Bill added.  
  
Dynamo wasted no time, snapped the yo-yo like a whip, and had it around Vega's neck before they could blink.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dynamo pulled Vega off the bench, and onto the ground, where he put his foot on the boy.  
  
"Since you seem to be a gang of some sort, then you'd probably have the info I'm looking for."  
  
"We aren't a gang!" Bill shouted.  
  
"Then what's with the stupid looking accessories?"  
  
Then Dynamo moved his foot under Vega's neck, shove him up, snapped the yo-yo off of him, and pressed him down again with his foot.  
  
"Unless you want julienne strips of your friend here, we're going someplace private, and take our business there."  
  
Then Dynamo snapped the yo-yo straight up, and blades popped out of it. Then Dynamo released the yo-yo, and it buzzed around him and Vega like a watchdog.  
  
"Fine! Just leave Vega alone!"  
  
Dynamo then snapped, and the yo-yo did a hop right into his hand, with the blades retracted.  
  
"Good. The pier then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dynamo kept a close eye on Bill and the others. Jamie was thinking about fish due to the location, and Bit was thinking of tackling Dynamo.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!" One of the boys that Dynamo beat shouted.  
  
Then the boys approached Dynamo.  
  
"Let's settle this now."  
  
Dynamo sighed, and tossed his yo-yo at one, who then started convulsing from high voltage currents running through him. Dynamo led the group off as the boy became like Colonel makes them.........EXTRA CRISPY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm back, and I think I rounded up some folks that can give us a lead!"  
  
Then the lights in the once dark warehouse came on, nearly blinding the group except for Dynamo.  
  
"TURN OFF THE HIGH BEAMS, WILL YA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Leena shouted.  
  
"SHEESH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT GIVES ANYWAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bit added.  
  
Then Liquid had a Famas trained on them.  
  
"If Dynamo thinks you have a lead on the location of Dr. Alexander Gainsborough, then you probably do."  
  
"Who?" Jamie wondered.  
  
"That's Orion's name." Bill stated.  
  
Liquid smirked.  
  
"So you DO know."  
  
"Not where he is! We're looking for him too, but doubtfully for the same reasons!" Bill shouted.  
  
Liquid sighed.  
  
"Dynamo, make them talk."  
  
"I just LOVE frying people!"  
  
Then Dynamo came back with the power pack on his back, and the gauntlets on, with a visible electric current running through them.  
  
"I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
The three ran, and Bit, Leena, and Jamie ended up smacking into the warehouse door, which was now closed. Dynamo walked slowly towards them, smirking.  
  
"Don't know why my shock treatments don't hurt me. Nothing's between my flesh and the metal in the gauntlets. Oh well, I still love seeing how other people fry!"  
  
Then Dynamo was tackled by a now hybrid Brad.  
  
"We can't just let them get us!"  
  
Dynamo blinked, and sweatdropped.  
  
"GUYS! WATCH IT! THEY'RE HYBRIDS!!!!!"  
  
"HOW'D THEY TAKE HUMAN FORM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"SLAG THAT THOUGHT! WE GOTTA STOP THEM!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex had arrived at the docks, thinking it'd be a great place to stay since it had food, shelter, and wasn't likely to have much trouble. Then a warehouse door literally exploded off its hinges, and several hybrids and mercenaries were battling each other. He sweatdropped, and took cover. Brad was trying to hold ground against Dynamo, but couldn't get another hit in since by now his body had lots of electricity running through it. Liquid was trying to blast Jamie out of the sky with his Famas, but Jamie was too fast. It seemed like the whole world was twisting around the fight with Enigma and Naomi. Naomi was obviously being terrified by something the others couldn't see. Rose Bane was also holding well against Leon, who was trying to avoid getting hit with a strange whip made of roses. Bit was fairing well against a guy wielding a flamethrower, even though part of his mane was scorched. Vega and Leena were trying to take on one guy, but he was zipping around WAY too fast for them, and was throwing things like razor sharp boomerangs, saw blades, ice blasts, and a huge variety of other things their way. Alex sweatdropped again. Then a familiar character came out of the warehouse.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS, A WAR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She shrieked as she fled for cover.  
  
It was Allesa. She took cover behind the same crates Alex was.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." He quipped.  
  
"You seem so familiar........ who are you?"  
  
Alex blinked, and then remembered he didn't look like he used to.  
  
"My name is Alexander Gainsborough."  
  
"Gainsborough is..........my name."  
  
"At least I'm SURE you're my sister now."  
  
"Huh? But you're........I'm........we..........This is confusing!"  
  
Alex blinked.  
  
"Maybe we'd better save it for later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Then Alex pushed Allesa down just as a burst of flame set the top of the crates of fire.  
  
"THAT'S why."  
  
Brad had finally found a way to fight Dynamo. One of the crates that was smashed had rubber gloves and boots, so now he could fight Dynamo hand to hand, even if only for a short while. He was also beating up Dynamo pretty good. Liquid had switched to a Stinger Missile launcher to use against Jamie now, and Jamie was hard pressed to dodge them. Overall, both sides were evenly matched, and it was pure hell keeping track of it all. The police had long since arrived, and were going crazy trying to avoid the stray fire. A few civilians were also watching, though some of them weren't as lucky as the police in dodging the stray weapons and attacks.......  
  
"Holy shit! Who's fighting who and why?"  
  
"Got me, but those human guys have heavy duty artillery." 


End file.
